Lucy Gang-bang
by Londrez
Summary: So i came across a fanfic that i felt could be elaborated on. And here is the final result.


How she did not know. She had just climaxed but she could quickly feel another climax building up with each thrust. The three of them were spectacular each very different but working as one. They thrusted into her in unison making her moan with delight. Stretched to her breaking point but having never felt better, she recalled what happened earlier…

After just returning from a job Lucy dredged back to her apartment. There was just something bugging her a weird feeling. Sensing someone following her and on high alert from the job Lucy scanned her surroundings. However no matter how many times she looked around, she could not find who was following her. Petrified that the stalker may be a rapist, she quickened her pace almost to that of a sprint. Reaching her apartment she entered and closed the door, she relaxed feeling safe within her own home. However short lived, that feeling was. Out of nowhere someone pushed her up against the door. Not seeing her attacker Lucy feared for the worst. The attackers she could now tell as there was more than one voice, made quick work of her blindfolding and gagging her before dragging her to her bed. Her beautiful lacy mini-skirt torn off her delicate figure left her there in her translucent lingerie she had purchased to seduce Natsu.

Then the lights were turned on and her blindfold removed. Blinking to adjust to the sudden onslaught on the light there, standing before her was what could only be described as pure bliss. Loke, Hibiki and Gray. In nothing but naked perfection. They were all staring at her. Then slowly Gray walked up to the bed. Reaching for something on her nightstand. A jug, which she did not remember leaving there. Slowly Gray poured water over her slender shoulders allowing the water to soak through her white tank top. He seemed to be taking great care with her and the sense of safety along with the bitter cold of the water had her nipples erect and awaiting whatever torture he could come up with for her. Without hesitation, the other two came up to the side of her bed and along with Gray they pounced on her. Although there were no words exchanged they each seemed to know who to go first and who was concentrating on which part of her body. Nipple, clit and mouth. Legs, arms and hair. Never had she been so on edge so quickly. Gray having been concentrating on her lips grabbed her hair and force her to look into his eyes. "You my dear are going to enjoy this." For a moment not understanding what he meant she stared into his brilliant eyes. Whatever she saw in his eyes no longer held sway with her as she was suddenly jerked back to reality as Loke penetrated her pussy. While Hibiki tore off her clothes and teased her pink nipples. Those nice and soft breast were an adventure in and of itself as he twisted bit nibbled and licked each nipple.

Despite all that was happening, Loke never eased up on her pussy. He thrust into her at a steadily increasing pace. Then out of nowhere Loke is fingering her asshole. The warmness of the hole and the clenching of the inner muscles around the fingers were enough to drive Lucy to the breaking point and her climax overtook her.

They never let up and when her climax finally subsided Loke had removed himself from her pussy and Gray had replaced him. Loke now stood ready at her puckered raw hole lining up with what he hoped would be like the stars itself. As Loke slowly thrusted into the raw hole the sheer look of bliss on his face seemed to spur Gray on and Gray quickened his pace. Finally fully seated Loke reached out grabbed Gray by the back of his head dragged him forward meeting his lips and delved into his mouth searching and tasting him Loke slowly pulled out until only his tip remained in Lucy before slamming home. It went on and on none stop, in sync with the Intense kissing Hibiki was giving her along with the constant barrage on her breasts. Hibiki was the last to thrust into her having somehow lined up behind but just under Gray Hibiki penetrated her in unison with Gray. Stretching her past anything she had taken before. Finally after what seemed an eternity with all three settled in her. They pulled out in unison just to slam back into her. Then together, the three thrusted in sync for what seemed to be blissfully never-ending.

She moaned lustfully with three men satisfying themselves and her. The quivering of her pussy clenching onto Gray, Hibiki, and Loke's shafts as they swapped around to satisfy themselves and her. It was not long before she came under their constant barrage. They each came respectively after her seating themselves fully in her pussy. Then they switched positions, each taking a turn at each of her three holes Gray at her ass Hibiki her pussy and Loki her lips. The fourth round was lost to the constant pleasure and onslaught on her pussy and her ass.

How exactly it got this far she had no idea she was now seated on Hibiki and Gray's shafts and Loke was lining up to penetrate her pussy as well. Feeling so tight she did not believe it possible to take all three but with great care Loke slowly thrusted into her pussy while Gray and Hibiki touched rubbed and licked any part of her they could reach. Now with three throbbing cocks in her pussy, her muscles clenched hard on them. They seemed to each pumped into her alternatively and as a whole. The sensations she felt were like nothing before. Just as she was reaching her climax, they stopped pulled out until just their tips remained breaking her trance and stifling her climax to only slam home in unison stretching open her pussy, reaching deeper into her hitting her prostate over and over again. Lucy begged for release and more. She could not decide if it should continue or end but she knew this was good this was perfect. It was not long before they all came. However it was not enough to fulfill the guys.

They proceeded to fuck her ass but as they fucked her ass, they each rubbed her clit in turn. Then Hibiki had an amazing idea. He pushed in his whole fist into her used pussy. She moaned even more lustfully than before. The rest picked up the signal and did the same to her consecutively. Just fisting made her came. Her pussy felt so used, so tired but yet the pleasure that came with each surprise kept her awake and turned on.

Once the guys came, they took out their shafts. She thought that it was the end but who would have thought, there was more waiting for her. They came back, Gray lifted her face and placed his fingers in her mouth. She suckled lustfully and moaned. Gray took out his fingers only to replace them with his large aching shaft and once again the three of them filled her.

They cried out obscenities and Lucy thought her neighbors might hear them if they weren't careful, but then decided she didn't give a flying fuck and loved how loud they were. She reached past Hibiki and wrapped a hand around each of Loke and Gray's impossibly hard dicks. Lucy squeezed and that was all it took to send them careening over the edge and into a full blown orgasm. They screamed out their release.

Lucy knew she should get up when she was able to and clean them up, but she was just as exhausted as they were. Instead, she rolled them until they were on their sides, spooned together and draped her arm over their waists.

"Thank you guys. That was a hell of a birthday present!" she said.


End file.
